Saber (Fate/World - Agravain)
Saber is one of the seven Saber Class Servants during the Ninth Holy Grail War, also known as the First Worldwide Holy Grail War, of Fate/World. He was summoned by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia of the Ygdmillennia Clan for Germany's participation in the war. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/World Abilities Skills Class Skills Magic Resistence: Riding: Personal Skills Hard Hand: His Noble Phantasm, Agravain the Hard Hand can also be a Skill should he use the Noble Phantasm so much that he looses too much mana. While the power is greatly reduced, it's still able to cause serious injuries to most enemies, and lightly damage most armor, even if it can't effortlessly shatter it. No Wounds: His Noble Phantasm, Agravain Who Knew No Wounds, also doubles as a personal skill should Sir. Agravain's mana happen to lower so much that it can no longer be a Noble Phantasm. At this point, the only things that he'll be protected from are arrows, poison arrows, and fire arrows, and even all of them will do damage to him, just very little, even the normal arrows which, with the Noble Phantasm, would do zero damage to him. Noble Phantasms Twincalibur: Twin Blades of the Hard Hand who Knew No Wounds Twincalibur: Twin Blades of the Hard Hand who Knew No Wounds is a Noble Phantasm which Sir. Agravain can only use when he's summoned as Saber, unlike Agravain of the Hard Hand and Agravain Who Knew No Wounds, which he can always use regardless of which class he's summoned to. The Twincalibur is the Holy Blades given to Sir. Agravain by the Lady of the Lake. As their name implies, they are related to Excalibur. In fact, Twincalibur was the prototype for Caliburn, which in turn was the prototype for Excalibur, which in turn it the sister blade of both Excalibur Galatine and Excalibur Dante. The Calibur model of sword was originally two blades. When Caliburn was created, Vivan fused them into one, hoping to compress that power and make it stronger. While that failed initally, as Caliburn is much weaker than Twincalibur, it succeeded later on, becuase Excalibur, Excalibur Galatine, and Excalibur Dante, as well as Carmine Burana, the sword that was created much later out of Excalibur, are all slightly stronger than Twincalibur. However, despite that, Sir. Agravain can beat Artoria Pendragon, (the owner of Excalibur), Sir. Gawain, (the owner of Excalibur Galatine), and Sir. Kay, (the owner of Excalibur Dante), in a swordfight, because he was known as the greatest swordsman in the Knights of the Round Table besides Sir. Percival. What his swords lack in powr, he makes up for many times over in speed, swiftness, combat strategy, and absolute skill at swordplay Shadecalibur: Twin Shade of the Hard Hand who Knew No Wounds Agravain Who Knew No Wounds During his life and tenure as a member of the Knights of the Round Table, Sir. Agravain was commonly known as Agravain Who Knew No Wounds, due to him always returning from the battlefield without so much as a scratch for unknown reasons. As a Noble Phantasm, it will allow certain attacks to do no damage to him whatsoever, and others to do limited damage, and others to not damage him at first, and only damage him after he's been inflicted with them enough times. For example, normal arrows won't hurt him at all. This is similar to the skill Protection from Arrows, except at a much higher level. Arrows dipped in poison or coated in fire will only do limited damage to him. Large weapons like guns, canons, swords, axes, and others like them won't harm him at first, but will begin to over time. It's a Noble Phantasm that's always active, and thus expends a minimal amount of mana. Agravain Who Knew No Wounds also doubles as a personal skill should Sir. Agravain's mana happen to lower so much that it can no longer be a Noble Phantasm. At this point, the only things that he'll be protected from are arrows, poison arrows, and fire arrows, and even all of them will do damage to him, just very little, even the normal arrows which, with the Noble Phantasm, would do zero damage to him. Agravain the Hard Hand During his life and tenure in the Knights of the Round Table, one of Sir. Agravain's nicknames was "Agravain the Hard Hand." This was due to his punches, which many who were unlucky enough to get punched by him claimed it felt like getting hit by a tone of bricks. As a Noble Phantasm, it's at Rank A; it's able to easily shatter through even the hardest and most durable of armor, and cause fatal wounds to most enemies with one or two blows if hit directly in the chest or head. He can do this with either fists. Agravain the Hard Hand can also be a Skill should he use the Noble Phantasm so much that he looses too much mana. While the power is greatly reduced, it's still able to cause serious injuries to most enemies, and lightly damage most armor, even if it can't effortlessly shatter it. Relationships Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Heroic Spirit Category:English Heroic Spirits Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Fate/World